Laughter Plus Hiei Equals Impossible Right?
by DarknessesShadow
Summary: [discontinued]When Katan Ohsugi meets the YYH gang, will she form a bond with Hiei?Will her 2 friends approve him? And what's up with Kurama? T for language.
1. Equation 1: First Day Plus Baka

Dark: So, this is my first story…again. I had to take off the other copy of this because it was in second person, so here is the third person version. I'll take any criticism, flames won't stop me!

Hiei :( sarcastically) Oh joy!

Kurama: Now Hiei, you've never read her stories before so you shouldn't be so quick to judge.

Hiei: The freakin' title is "Laughter + Hiei Impossible…Right?"! It's a love quiz…involving me! How the hell will it be any good?

Kurama: (scrolling down reading story, cracking up every now and then)

Dark: See? Kurama likes it.

(Boy, this could be confusing for DN Angel fans!)

Hiei: Maybe he's laughing at your inability to write and your spelling mistakes!

Dark: Shut up! I can't believe you're my favorite character… next time I'll go with the handsome, smart, cool, nice, and fun guy character!

Kurama: (Done reading) Hm? Who are you talking about?

Dark: Okay, maybe a bit dense…

Hiei :( smirks)

Dark: Well, before I lose an argument to my favorite bishie of all time, I would like to

welcome you to my "Laughter" series. Hopefully my computer won't die from the amount of-

Hiei: Flames.

Dark: Shut up….anyway, ummm, there won't be any hentai and for you Kurama fans out there-

Kurama fans :( Cheer) Wooooooooo-hooooooooo!

Dark: Yeah, okaaaay, I making a Kurama series. That series will probably be called something along the lines of "A Fire's Love, A Fox's Rose", Fire because the main female character would be a fire demon, and-

Hiei: (snorts) I guess I did get off lucky title-wise.

Dark: Yeah you did. And this story will come out ASAP. If you have any suggestions about either of my stories, I'll take them. If it's a really good one, I will make you an OC and you can appear in my fan fiction!

Random Guy: Who'd wanna do that?

Dark :( rips off random guy's head) Darn it! Stop interrupting me, peoples!

Everybody :( backs away, except for Hiei who's laughing at the dead guy)

Dark: (suddenly nice) so enjoy the story!

Narrator Dude:The main charecter'sname is Katan Ohsugi. (Your nickname was "Katana" ather old school, becauseshe was a strong fighter)Sheis about 4'8", with black hair down toher knees and green eyes.She is a fire demon/kitsune mix andher brother is a wind demon (she only attained your father's powers andher brother only gottheir mother's powers). Oh, and this takes place in Tokyo, where the YYH gang is.

Dark: So, let the story begin!

----Equation 1: First Day Plus Baka Equals Headache----

"Let me introduce our new student, Katan Ohsugi." Mr. Takamoto, this school's math teacher boldly announced. "She is from another district and moved here because of….personal reasons. Anybody have any questions for her?"

Katan glared at the teacher. _Personal reasons? I left because my parents were murdered before my eyes and my brother was kidnapped and I was completely helpless. Everything reminded me of them. Ah, well, now I gotta spend another year instilling fear in the cheerleaders._

A brown haired girl in front raised her hand.

"Yes, Yukimura?" The teacher asked.

"What kind of music do you like?"

"Alternative music, rock, heavy metal, and American rock." Katan said. She didn't want to spillher whole life story to these people.

"Yes, Urameshi?" The teacher asked in a more bitter tone.

"Can you fight well?" asked a punk with slicked back black hair.

The demon grinned at this question. "It would shock the hell out of my last school if I said no."

The teacher edged away but said, "Yes, Minnamo?"

A boy, who probably had a legion of fan girls but by the look in his eyes he didn't want them, who had red hair like Katan's father's but shining green eyes like her grandfather's, said, "Do you like gardening?"

_Well of course I do, I'm a freakin' kitsune_. "I do garden in my spare time; roses are my favorite plant to grow, though." _Favorite weapon of choice, more like. Damn, these people have lots of questions._

"Yes Kuwabara ((A/N: That's his last name, FYI. First name is Kazuma.))?" The teacher asked in the same tone as with the Urameshi kid.

"Will you go out with me?"

_Ewwwwwwwwwwwww…_

The new student noticed a short, quiet guy in the back of the room smirk.

"You may go sit down, Ohsugi."

As she walked to an empty seat in the back, Katan whapped Kuwabara in the back of the head.

"OWWWW! Mister Takamoto! Ohsugi hit me!" He yelled, interrupting the teacher's lesson.

_Damn he has a whiny voice._

"Ohsugi, did you hit Kuwabara?" He asked, looking directly at the girl.

She gave a sweet, sugary smile. The kind no parent or teacher could resist. "Why would I hit poor Kuwabara-chan? I mean, I wouldn't dare try to hurt one of my nice classmates."

"Kuwabara, how dare you accuse Miss Ohsugi? She is nice student who, amazingly, didn't hurt you after your previous comment earlier." Then he went back to the chalkboard.

A satisfied Katan walked to the back again, and sat next to the black haired boy. On closer inspection, his hair seemed to defy at least half of the laws of physics. But it looked really cool.

"It's hell in the morning, though." He muttered.

She grinned her trademark grin.

_Maybe the people here aren't so bad. _They talked for a while. His name was Hiei Jaganashi. His friend was Shuichi Minnamo, the red haired boy in the front of the class. He also had the same sense of humor as Katan did, despised people that had none of theirown personality, and also disliked Kuwabara, although she had the sense Hiei would save Kuwabara's life if he had to.

"Ohsugi, solve the equation on the board." Came the wheedling voice of Mr. Takamoto.

The young girl rushed up to the board. The equation was obviously meant to be extremely hard, but…two seconds later she wrote the answer up on the board. Everyone looked surprised, even the teacher. Another grin formed on her face. _It's like they've never seen a genius before. Ha ha. _

The teacher stopped gaping long enough to gasp, "Show your work Ohsugi."

Half a minute later, all of the steps were written on the chalkboard in the clear, narrow handwriting Katan prided herself on. "Any questions?" Everybody in the class raised their hands. After a nod from the teacher she explained her process. But Kuwabara couldn't seem to get it. Every time his voice asked simple questions, the kitsune's (probably both Katan and Kurama, knowing Kuwabara) small headache got bigger and bigger. Katan was about snap when, in a black flash, Hiei was at the front answering Kuwabara's question on pi.

After flashing him a 'thank you' smile, the girl headed back to her desk, wondering if the aspirin in her book bag was strong enough when she heard Hiei yell, "PI IS 22 divided by 7, NOT A PASTRY, KUWABAKA!".

_BRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGG!_

The bell rang just as Hiei finished his sentence. The class rushed out, pushing Katan out the door. She found Hiei and asked him for directions to her next class, and began to sprint to Art 101.

­­­-----End Equation----

Dark: So that was my first chapter of my first story on You don't have to reply or anything, but if you want to, you can. In the next quiz, Katan will make 2 new friends! YAY! (ahem)….

Hiei: She would like to thank all of her friends and me for inspiration and also anyone else who replies to this chapter for…caring.

Dark: Thanks Hiei!

Hiei: Hn.


	2. Equation Two:Drawings plus Class Equals

Dark: Can't think of anything to say here…I'm a bit absent minded today…

Hiei: Aren't you always?

Dark: SHHHHHHH! They don't know that!

Hiei: (rolls eyes)

Dark: So yeah here is chapter 2.

IMPORTANT NOTE THAT TEMPORARILY SLIPPED MY MIND BUT I'M TOO LAZY TO GO BACK AND DELETE PREVIOUS CONVERSATION: Kage Shimori was created by kidishcaresh and Sakura Anderson was created by AnimeFreak86…..Or It might be the other way around…I'm really absent minded….On with the story!(Btw, I didn't think too hard about the title, so sorry about it)

ANOTHER IMPORTANT NOTE: Art class takes the place of two normal periods at Katan's school.

----Equation 2: Drawings plus Class Equals Two New Friends----

Katan ran to her next class, following Hiei's directions. The classroom had four benches inside of it. In front of each bench were three easels and a stand stood in between each easel to hold art tools. Katan sat in the middle spot in the last row. The room slowly filled up and every easel had a student behind it. Two girls sat on either side of Katan. The teacher then came from behind her desk.

"Hi. I'm Miss Jana. For now, just acquaint yourself with the others in your row and draw a picture of something that you think resembles yourself. Towards the end of class you will share your drawings" she said hurriedly and sat back down.

The girl to the right of Katan introduced herself first. "I'm Kage Shimori." She had long, flowy, blueish-greyish hair and ice-blue eyes which matched her tan skin. She was fairly tall and of average weight. She was wearing the top of the girls' school uniform, but she was wearing the boy's bottoms (pants), just like Katan and the other girl.((A/N: It's allowed at this school))

The girl to the left of Katan said, "Hn. Sakura Anderson" She had black hair with natural silver and green strands. Her violet eyes contrasted greatly with her pale skin, and she was a bit chubby, but extremely beautiful ((A/N: About 150 lbs, which ISN'T that much….also, Kage and Katan are also pretty)).

Katan introduced herself and they all began to draw.

* * *

FF to the sharing of the drawings

* * *

At the front of the room, all of the student's drawings sat neatly on the rail-thingy of the chalkboard. Each student then would go up to the front and talk about their drawing. Katan had drawn a bird's-eye-view of a garden. The blood-red roses in the garden formed a dragon's silhouette. Kage drew a wolf lying near a river looking in the water, but the wolf's reflection was Kage herself. Sakura drew a lone silhouette figure walking in the street while the rain poured down in sheets.

Every body else drew puppies and kitties.

Katan, Kage, and Sakura all grinned at each other as the class slowly backed away from the trio. As the bell rang again, Katan asked Kage and Sakura for directions to gym class, which, coincidentally, was what Sakura and Kage had next.

During gym, everybody had to run the 2-miler. The first three in, in order, were Sakura, Katan, and Kage. As the girls finished changing, the bell rang and they hurried off to lunch.

After they got their food, Katan, Kage, and Sakura sat down underneath a tree on the border of school grounds. They talked and shared their interests. _These two really understand me. Maybe they can be my friends, _each girl thought.

"May we join you?" Katan looked up into the two green eyes she had seen earlier. It was that Minnamo boy she had seen in Math class. Hiei was with him.

"Sure. Hiei, is this a friend of yours?" Katan replied.

"Hn. He is Shuichi Minnamo" Hiei muttered.

Sakura looked stunned, as did Kage. Kage managed to gasp, "Shuichi? Oh crap….than that means……"both said at the same time, looking at each other.

A fain rumbling was heard in the distance, and it was slowly getting louder. Then, over the horizon a mob of girls could be seen yelling "SHUICHI!"((A/N: ' heh heh))

Katan, Kage, Sakura, and Hiei jumped into the tree above them, but Shuichi had the deer-in-headlights look in his eyes. The four reached down and pulled him up by the shirt.

"Thanks. I guess I owe you one." Shuichi….thanked.

"Hn. No problem." Sakura, Hiei, Kage, and Sakura said simultaneously. After the fangirls left, the five got down from the tree and ate underneath it. After a while, all of them agreed to meet after school at the local arcade. Since it was Friday ((A/N: Yes, Katan's first day was a Friday!)) they could be out until midnight. As the bell rang, the five all bid each other farewell until later.

* * *

FF to arcade after school

* * *

Katan, Kage, and Sakura all were surprised to find that Shuichi and Hiei had brought along Urameshi and Kuwabara. The three acquainted themselves with Urameshi, A.K.A Yusuke, and Kuwabara.

"Hey, Shuichi, I can understand being friends with Yusuke, he's pretty cool, but Kuwabara?" Katan, Sakura, and Kage whispered to Shuichi.

Shuichi sweat dropped and whispered back, "Well, you guys can call me Kurama, and as for Kuwabara………"Kurama just sweat dropped again.

"Oh….okay Kurama."

"So who's ready for some fun?"(Yusuke)

"So I can finally kill Kuwabaka?"(Hiei)

"What was that, shrimp?"(Kuwabara)

"Please calm down, peoples" (Kurama)

"Oy, Katan, who's that girl on your left" (Kuwabara)

"Oh, this is Sakura (sweat drop). You just met her, like 5 minutes ago."(Katan)

"Oh, she's really pretty, but kinda fat."(Do I have to say it? Kuwabara)

BAM!

At about that point, Sakura hit Kuwabara so hard, he slammed into a wall, causing a few cracks to appear, and then fell down, unconscious.

"Um…I can explain that," Sakura said, with an "oops" expression.

----End Equation----

Dark: So that was chapter 2. In the next chapter you will learn of Sakura's strength and everyone else's secrets.

Hiei: …. (Smirks) So Kurama has a legion of deadly fangirls. Nice to know…

Dark: Yep! You don't have to reply, but if you want to, you can. I'll take any flames!


	3. Equation 3:Explainations Plus Broken Law

Dark: AHHH! I'm so sorry! I haven't updated in ages. I have the chapters written out, I just forgot to type them up! Thanks JoJo for alerting me! I'll try to make this chappie longer than normal, and the same with my Hiei Potter story.

Hiei:Damn.I hoped you forgot.

Dark:I did. Someone just reminded me.

Kurama:Well I'm glad this series is finally continuing.(smiles at Hiei)

Dark:Ya. After a few more chapters, I should be able to get your story up soon.

Kurama:I hoped you'd forgotten.

Dark:Hiei reminded me! Well, his misery reminded me of the fact that you weren't...er miserable...

IMPORTANT MESSAGE THAT IF YOU DON'T READ YOU WONT UNDERSTAND THE STORY, AS IF YOU DID NOW:

Ummmmm I'm kinda sorry for not doing this earlier, but Katan is half darkness demon half kitsune. Sorry, but it's vital to the story line that she can't manipulate fire.

Dark: And sorry that I made Botan so evil. She's just so happy that she's evil. This won't happen in the future. So Kurama...

Kurama: Dark owns nothing. NOTHING! So she shouldn't do a story about me...

Hiei: Like that'll stop her...

* * *

Equation 3:Explainations Plus Broken Laws Equal A New Job

-At Kurama's House, 15 minutes later-

Sakura sat down awkwardly with Katan, Kage, Kurama, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Yusuke looking at her attentively. "Are you sure your mother can't hear us?" she asked Kurama._ Imagine if she heard this. Then she'd really have to go to the hospital..._

"Yes. She is sleeping right now."

Sakura heaved a great sigh. "Okay. Let's begin with the basics. Who here knows about the 3 worlds, human, spirit, and demon?"

Everyone raised their hands, even Kage and Katan.

"Oh. Well then this will be easier than I thought...I am a human, but with a very high level of spirit energy. I can form it into attacks and-"Sakura was cut off by...

"Just like Urameshi?" Kuwabara blurted.

Yusuke hit Kuwabara really hard on the head. "Way to blow our cover..."

"'Our' cover?"Katan asked with a smirk.

Hiei hit Yusuke once on the head, then turned twords Kurama. "She found out. We'll have to kill her."

Kurama shook his head then turned twords Katan, Kage, and Sakura. "I'm sorry about him.How about I explain. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and I are a part of the spirit detective team. Yusuke and Kuwabara, like you Sakura, are humans with unnaturally high spirit energy ((A/N: This is inbetween the dark tournament and the battle with sensui. SO don't ask about the Yusuke thing)). On the other hand, Hiei and I are demons."

Katan smirked again."So that's why I didn't automatically hate you guys.Well, maybe Kuwabara. What kinda demons are you anyway?"

This time Hiei spoke. "Sir bigmouth here is a Kitsune and I'm a fire demon. Sorta.((Remember, half koorime))."

"I'm a shadow demon." Kage finally said.

"I'm half kitsune half shadow demon."Katan said, ruffling Kage's hair in a sisterly manner.

"Well, maybe we should go to Koenma's to sort this all out" Kurama, the voice of reason said as Kuwabara and Yusuke fought. Again.

"Jeez Kurama. You're the smart one here, ne?"Katan said with a grin while standing up.

Kurama blushedten thousand shades of red andstood up also, holding the door open for everyone else.

-Half an hour later, inside Koema's office-

The door banged open, to reaveal the spirit dective team and three other girls. Koenma didn't even look up from his papers, merely saying "Hey Yusuke."

"Hello Koenma Sir."Yusuke muttered, much to Koenma's delight._I should seeYusuke inmy teenage form more often. Nice to see some respect, even if it's through intimidation_.He thought

"What do you want Yusuke?"

"Well, we were wondering, since this is a fanfiction, if these three girls could join the spirit detectives. They're really strong, ya know..."

"Absolutely not. Sorry, but the authoress wants to have a little variation in her story."

Out of nowhere, Botan appeared. "Hey guys. If you really want those girls to be on the spirit detective team, I have a solution." Insert evil grin here.

Yusuke and Kurama looked at eachother. Then back at Botan. Then Kurama finally said, "They are perfectly fine with anything you would like them to do."

"WHAT?" the three girls in question yelled. "Why can't we just go back home to our normal lives and just be friends with you guys?" Kage asked, her ice blue eyes full of shock.

"Well, Katan Ohsugi here illegaly entered the human word; Sakura Anderson was born in the human world, entered the demon world, then illegaly re-entered the human world. And Kage Shimori... did the same thing as Katan.So you girls can either go to jail or go with Botan's idea." Koenma muttered, STILL not looking up from his paper.

"Hey! I was chased out by the man who killed my parents and kiddnapped my brother!"(Katan) "Hey! I had a creepy stalker named Karasu!"(Sakura) "Hey! My mother was dying so I needed some demon world medicine!"(Kage)

Katan and Kurama looked at Sakura. "You too?" they said in unison.

"Yeah,he's so stupid. Like I'lllisten to his 'Come die with me'Crap."She said, sending a small shiver down her spine that sent her naturally streaked black hair shaking.

"Anyway, Botan I'll guess we'll go with you." Katan said, and the trio walked off with Botan.

Once the girls were out of the room, Yusuke turned to Koenma and asked, "Um, what did Botan want them for?"

"I dunno. She's been complaining about having an assitant for a year now, so whatever it must be, it's probably worse than jail. Those poor poor girls." Koenma said, finally looking up from his paperwork and allowing his chin to rest on his hands. Everybody stood in silence for a few minutes. Until...

The door banged open, and everybody but Hiei and Koenma jumped. There stood Katan, her hair in a cute ponytail tied with a frilly pink bow. She had makeup on, all in pink hues. The only that symbolized that she was ever friends with Hiei was that she was still wearing all black. Curses could be heard from downstairs, namely from Kage and Sakura. Also, they could hear Botan's evil laughing. Then her foot steps were heard coming up the stairs.

"Please help us! You don't know what that harpy's gonna do to us!"Katan yelled, running full on into the office and hiding behind Hiei.

Kurama gave a quick glare at Hiei then said "What happened to Sakura and Kage?"

"Um well they created a diversion and told me to ask for help, so that's why I-AHHH!"

Botan was at the door, evil grin on her face, pink kimono in hand. She ran up and dragged Katan out of the room.

Katan held on the the nearest thing that she could clutch onto then opened her eyes to see why it was kinda soft. Well, it was Kurama's ankle that she had grabbed. "Oops. Hope you don't mind Kurama." She said, loooking up at his face with an embarrassed look.

"N-no problem, Katan." Mega-blush, mega-blush, mega-blush.

Botan pulled really hard on Katan's shirt, causing her to let go of Kurama and be dragged down the stairs, cursing.

-Exactly 29 minutes, 59 seconds later-

Botan calmly opened the door, and stood in front of it."Koenma sir, I'd like you to meet my new assitants." She opened the door all of the way and move to the side. There stood Kage, Sakura and Katan, all wearing bows/make up/kimonos in various shades of pink. All three looked down, ashamed of so much pink. "Do we have wear this all of the time?"Kage muttered, fingering the frilly edges of the kimono.

"Only when you're helping me or the gang "Botan said, evil side gone for most likely the rest of the story.

"Well can we go to the arcade? It's only 7:15 and the arcade doesn't close till midnight." Katan said pulling the bow out of her long black hair.

"Sure.'' Everyone else all said at the same time.

"I'll make a portal so you'll get there quicker." Koenma said, then opened a portal right in front of them.

"Thanks. Catch ya later, binky boy!" Sakura said, pushing everybody into the portal.

-In the arcade-

"Um why don't we just stay in these uniforms?" Kage muttered."I mean we're already here."

"Okay." the other two girls agreed, but they all still went into the bathroom to take off the make up while Yusuke and Kuwabara played Tekken and Kurama and Hiei went to go get tokens.

Later, Katan and Hiei played against each other in all sorts of games and they both usually tied, except Hiei won the sniper-ing game.((A/N: I wonder why...)). Kurama played with Katan from 11-11:45, and they both won game for game. Kage and Sakura teamed up against Yusuke and Kuwabara. Kurama cashed in all of his tickets and gave each of the girls a stuffed fox, but Katan's mini-fox held a rose. Hiei wona sword at one million tickets((A/N: Like I said, good at snipering game))and gave it to Katan so that she can protect her self from "Fangirls and Kuwabaras". Katan won a necklace, a silver chain with a small black dragon at the end. It was the good kind too, not all cheapo. Hiei accepted it, with a hn and put it around his neck, under his cloak.

All this time Kurama looked mad, until he saw Katan hug the fox plushie and name it Youko "like the theif", causing Yusuke and Kuwabara to start cracking up. Kurama smiled at her, and explained that he was Youko. And she did an anime fall, and everybody went home with the promise to meet tommorow at hel-the mall at noon.

And when Kurama got home, his mother noticed the way he seemed to float when walked, the glow in his eyes, the happiness in his voice. Shiori grinned, glad her son had found love. Hopefully he'd be happy forever.

At least until he found out Hiei spent the night at Katan's because it had started raining. They did sleep in separate rooms though.

End Equation three

* * *

Dark:So Kurama's getting a bit jealous, ne? 

Hiei:Ha ha.

Kurama:(blushing)What? It's not my fault!

Dark: I'm thinking of making my Kurama fic a oneshot song fic.you don't have to reply, but you if you want. If you do review, please say wheather or not it should be a oneshot. I'll take any flames!

Hiei:Joy.


	4. Equation 4:The Mall Plus The Trouble Tri

Dark:Hey, I'm updating. Again.

Hiei:Oh. So the apocalypse IS coming.

Kurama:(pouting) I dunno why you had to make me so jealous.

Dark:Eh heh heh... WELL, it's kinda fun. Sorry that this chappie isreallyshort, but I can't just put up an author's note, so I have to accompany it with a chapter. Also, to JoJogoodgirlgonebad2005(who's stories you should read. seriously) -no I havrn't forgotten your charecter. In fact, after a month or two(in the story, but I use alot of time lapses), I have plans on making a chapter centering around her. Kinda like what they say in school: Third person, limited to Kiki Sanaga.

Kurama:Shhhhhh! They're not supposed to know that!

Dark:Ummm, that was...er a preview! For a future chapter! yeah... Also, sorry if this chappie seems a bit perverted, but a friend of mine gave me an idea, and I hate refusing ideas.

Hiei:Dark does not own, in any way, Yu Yu Hakusho, which belongs to Yoshiro Togashi and co. She does, however, own a Hiei backpack which she got on sale. At a very surprising place.

Dark: O.o You did the disclaimer willingly.

Hiei:Well, since the a_p_ocalypse is already coming...

Dark:HEY!

Note:The Trouble Trio are Katan, Sakura, and Kage.

* * *

Equation Four:The Mall Plus The Trouble Trio Equals Lots of Laughs Part I

-At the mall entrance, 11:40-

Kurama and Katan stood at the entrance to the mall, waiting for their friends to show up. They were standing there quietly, leaving Kurama to his thoughts.

_I should really talk to her. Look at her, standing there quietly, her beautiful brown hair flowing down to the back of her knees. Her green eyes smiling dimly, sheilded by her outer emotional wall. The all-black outfit that seems to perfectly accentuate her hair. The way she hits Hiei on the head, then says he took up all of the blankets... Wait... What the hell? When did Hiei get here? Why would he hog her blan..k...e..t...s..._

"Kurama? Kuraaaaammmmaaa? You okay?" Katan's hand passed in front of Kurama's eyes, bringing him back from his ...thoughts.

"Oh hi Katan." Kurama said putting on a cheery smile. "So Hiei, did you spend the night at Katan's house?" Kurama said. He was a pretty good actor, managing to take out the bitterness from his voice, and put on kind of a playfully accusing tone.

"SHRIMP GOT LUCKY?"

Katan, Kurama, and Hieiturned around to see none other than Kuwabara, Kage, Sakuraand Yusuke. Kuwabara had a look of extreme shock and Yusuke was cracking up, while Kage and Sakura merely looked to Katan with a questioning expression.

Katan blushed a little bit, but so little that only the two girls could barely make it out. Hiei had the slightest twinge of pink on his face, but it vanished before anybody could see. Katan playfully elbowed Kurama. "No. It was raining last night, so I let him spend the night at my house. When I said he hogged the blankets, I meant that he took most of the blankets 'cause he was cold." She said, then lightly poked Kurama on the head."Get your mind out of the gutter."

Kuwabara sighed in relief. "Well at least he was at your house instead of Genkai's. I wouldn't want him sleeping with my sweet Yukina."

Absolute silence. Then...

"Oh dear god! Mental Images! Damn you Kuwabara!" Hiei shouted, face turning green.

Sakura looked at Kuwabara disgustedly. "Ewwww pervert altert."

Kage wacked him on the back of the head along with Yusuke. Meanwhile, Katan and Kurama were making sure Hiei...well Hiei didn't kill Kuwabara.((A/N:Katan, Kage, and Sakura know that Yukina is Hiei's sister because Botan told them when she was making them over))

"Why don't we just go inside."Katan said to the group, holding open the door with Hiei and Kurama right beside her. As the gang walked in, Katan whispered to Hiei that they could stop by the sword store in the mall to cheer him up.Hiei looked vivsibly less homicidal. Kurama followed up telling them that if they don't hurry, they'll lose the rest of the group. So the three ran to catch up with the others. Then, the unthinkable happened.

Botan appeared.

Katan screamed and hid behind Kurama, who, predictably, blushed.

"Hey guys! I got some time off, so I decided to go to the mall. Look who I brought with me!" Keiko and Yukina came running up behind Botan, giggling.

"Um...hi?" the Trouble Trio said all at once. Once everybody was introduced, the group began to walk around the mall.

Kage and Yukina hit it off really well. They seemed to like talking to each other about the randomest of things.

Keiko and Sakura got along really well 'cause when Yusuke made a 'suggestion', they both hit him on the head at the same time.

Katan was talking to Kurama about deadly plants. And animals. Namely foxes.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were talking as usual.

Hiei was being his usual loner self, but every once in a while Katan would try to get him to talk.

Botan just jumped from conversation to conversation, except for Katan's conversation. Every time Botan went near her, she hid behind whoever was closest to her.

This went on for an hour or two, them just walking around the mall and talking.

Until Botan saw _that_ store.

The store of evil. The store that made young children cry. The store that the Troube Trio tried to run from, but then Botan,Keiko and Yukinadragged them into. The store that Yusuke almost ran into until Keiko slapped him. The store that made Kurama and Hiei want to run until Yukina pulled them both in. The store that went against most of Kuwabara's codes. The store that I'm about to stop describing.

The evil that is Victoria's Secret.

The evil that will be described next chapter

End Equation Four Part I

* * *

Hiei:OoO

Kurama:OoO

Koenma:OoO

Yusuke:OoO

Kuwabara?.?

Dark: Wow my first "To be continued in part II" Shocker, ne? You can review if you want to, if you don't that's fine. But I've decided to make my chapters longer according to the number of reviews.Also, I'll take any flames. If you can do a really good flame on this story, I'll give you a present! But you must actually hate it. Cause I wanna know what's hate-able.


End file.
